Pillow Therapy
by TheYmp
Summary: E/O Challenge: Pillow. 200 & 3 x 100-word drabbles. #1: Dean and Castiel share a moment. #2: Therapy Castiel-style. #3: The Winchesters are unused to Bobby's approach to parenting. #4: Happy dreams about Purgatory! NB: #4 contains a minor reference to season 8.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters - these were created by Eric Kripke - I'm just borrowing them. I'm not making any commercial gain. No harm or infringement intended.**

**E/O Challenge: Pillow. 200 & 3 x 100-word drabbles. #1: ****Dean and Castiel share a moment****. #2: ****Therapy Castiel-style****. #3: ****The Winchesters are unused to Bobby's approach to parenting****. #4: ****Happy dreams about Purgatory!**** NB: #4 contains a minor reference to season 8.**

~#~

**Pillow Therapy**

_**"Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but, still..." – Bobby Singer, 3.01 'The Magnificent Seven'**_

~#~

**A/N: **_**Dean and Castiel share a moment**_**. 200 words. Set season 5-ish.**

**Peace When You're Done**

Dean was struggling to make a pillow out of his jacket when he became aware of Castiel's presence.

"You do not look comfortable," proclaimed the angel.

"I love my Baby, but that doesn't mean I wanna sleep in her," Dean complained.

Castiel nodded as if this constituted some great wisdom. He paused, head tilted, at a familiar song playing quietly on the tape deck. "You listen to this frequently," he commented.

"It reminds me of my dad."

"I'm sure he never considered you _'wayward'_."

Dean snorted. "_'Carry on' _is what he used to say if he thought I was doin' a good job."

"Perhaps it was his way of saying something more," suggested Castiel.

Dean considered this for a while and was about to change the subject, when Castiel stiffened in his seat; it was a movement that Dean had come to recognize.

"Duty calls?" he asked, disappointed.

Castiel nodded. "I apologize; it seems my presence is urgently required elsewhere."

They shared a brief look of tired resignation until Dean gave a slight nod, his lips curling into an almost-smile. Castiel disappeared with a sound like a thousand birds taking flight.

"Carry on," whispered Dean as he slipped into sleep.

~#~

**A/N: **_**Therapy Castiel-style**_**. 100 words. Set season 4 or 5-ish. Probably AU.**

**Lay Your Weary Head to Rest**

"Where? What's happening?" mumbled Dean in confusion. He was lying on a couch, his head resting on Castiel like the angel's leg was a pillow.

"You're under a truth compulsion."

"Bet it was witches. I hate witches."

Castiel looked pained. "It _could_ have been witches," he acknowledged.

Dean paled. "Will I be okay?"

"Yes. First, tell me how you feel."

Dean spoke at length...

"_Wow_, I feel so much better," he laughed, before his face clouded over. "Did they turn me into a chick?"

Castiel smiled as he touched Dean's forehead. "_Forget_."

A week passed.

"Where? What's happening?" mumbled Dean...

~#~

**A/N: **_**The Winchesters are unused to Bobby's approach to parenting**_**. 100 words. Set pre-series.**

**Don't You Cry No More**

At the sound of screaming, Bobby dashed up the stairs. Gasping for air and with his heart racing he threw open the door into the spare bedroom.

"What in tarnation's going on?" he roared.

Sam and Dean froze in terror, the evidence floating down around them.

"S-sorry, sir," stammered Dean, stepping in front of his brother while Sam made himself even smaller.

At the boys' reactions, Bobby's anger dissipated like it had been doused with ice-cold water. _This is no way to raise kids._

"It's okay," he said in his calmest voice, "but what'd those pillows ever do to you?"

~#~

**A/N: **_**Happy dreams about Purgatory!**_** 100 words. Pure nonsense set season 8.**

**Noise and Confusion**

_**"Last night I dreamed I ate a ten-pound marshmallow, and when I woke up the pillow was gone." – Tommy Cooper (1921-1984)**_

Dean dreamed he was back in Purgatory and for once he didn't want it to end. He was strumming a guitar by the light of a roaring campfire with Cas and Benny on either side. They laughed and joked as they tried to out-do each other singing, roasting marshmallows and eating s'mores.

Dean woke to a mouth that was beyond dry, and Sam spraying him with soapy water.

"Hey! What ya doin'?"

"You were making these weird noises and you kinda ate your pillow, dude."

Dean realized he was surrounded by shredded foam.

"Sorry Dean, thought you were a Leviathan."

(;,;)


End file.
